Clementine (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Clementine (Video Game). Video Game Season 1 Image clementine .jpg NGB Look, By The Door.png NGB Oh No No No.png NGB Hi Mom.png NGB Don't Try And Touch Him.png NGB I'm Here Mom.png NGB Clementine Past & Walkie-Talkie.png "A New Day" AND Clem Choice.png AND Clem HF Night.png AND Clem Night.png AND Clem Pharmacy.png ClementineANDBox.png AND Clem Timid.png AND Clem Farm Arrival.png Clementine before apocalypse.png Photoclementinefamily.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.07.28 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.12.40 AM.png 2012-11-24_00019.jpg 2012-11-24_00020.jpg VG8.png 2012-11-24_00042.jpg 2012-11-24_00047.jpg Clementine EP3-1.jpg AND Desk.png 2012-11-24_00049.jpg Clementine EP3-3.jpg AND Clem Cane.png 2012-11-24_00052.jpg Clementine EP3-2.jpg image clementine .jpg "Starved For Help" SFH Clem Box.png SFH Clem 1.png SFH Clem 2.png SFH Clem 3.png SFH Clem PBL.png SFH Clem 5.png SFH Clem Dinner.png SFH Clem 6.png SFH Clem 7.png SFH Clem 8.png SFH Clem 9.png SFH Clem Barn.png Clementine 111.png Travelier Motel 3.jpg Ben Starved For Help.jpg clem1.jpg May, duck, clem.png 2012-11-25_00018.jpg 2012-11-25_00019.jpg 2012-11-25_00022.jpg 2012-11-25_00023.jpg 2012-11-25_00024.jpg 2012-11-25_00026.jpg 2012-11-25_00028.jpg 2012-11-25_00030.jpg 2012-11-25_00033.jpg 2012-11-25_00040.jpg 2012-11-25_00044.jpg 2012-11-25_00052.jpg 2012-11-25_00053.jpg Clem Air Duct.png 2012-11-25_00061.jpg Clem Getting In.png Clementinez.png Clem episode 2.png "Long Road Ahead" LRA Clem Train.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png LRA Clem Outside.png LRA Clem Short Hair.png LRA Clem Motel.png LRA Clem Box.png LRA Clem TS Box.png VG Ep3.11.png Clementine Gun.jpg Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png Clem RV Roadside.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg clemcarley.png LRA Clem Scared.png LRA Clem Sad.png Clem Boxcar.png Leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg imageclementineshoots.jpg "Around Every Corner" AEC Clem House.png AEC Clem Sad.png clemmyep4.png AEC Clem Box.png AEC Clem Mad Box.png AEC Clem Crawford.png EP4 Scared Clementine.png Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg AEC Clem Wave.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-17-38-12.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-22-32-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-15-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-28-47-57.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-48-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-15-81.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-00-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-39-79.jpg Clem Game.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-42-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg "No Time Left" imageclementinestanding.jpg ClemNTL crop.png ClementineNTLBox.png NTL Clem Ending.png clemmyep5.png NTL Clem Eose Box.png NTL Clem Finale Box.png clemep5.jpg NTL Clem Inox.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-52-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-01-65.jpg NTL Clem Thanks.png Eose Exterior.png 2012-11-27 00073.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-17-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-53-06.jpg Deadguard.png clementine just killed a walker.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg NTL Clem With Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-29-22.jpg NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-56-96.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-11-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-04-15.jpg clementineendgame.jpg Season 2 "All That Remains" ATR Clem Outside Diner.png ATR Clem Bathroom.png ATR Clem BU.png ATR Clem 16 Months Later.png ATR Clem Campfire.png ATR Clem Fire.png ATR Clem Canoe.png ATR Clem Ashore.png ATR Clem Dissatisfied.png ATR Clem Panicked.png ATR Clem Weary.png ATR Clem AW.png ATR Clem Duck.png Still. Not. Bitten. - Clementine.png ATR Clem SNB.png ATR Clem Dark.png ATR Clem Remembering.png ATR Clem Woods With Pete.png ATR Clem Woods.png ATR Clem Riverside Scared.png ATR Omid Winchester.png ATR Back To Gil's.png Clem, Christa and Omid.png nr-december-20-the-walking-dead-2.jpg.png ATR Omid caring about Clem.png ATR Awkward.png ATR Omid Grabby.png ATR Mirror Check.png clem-camp.jpg ATR Subtlety.png ATR Christa Tending.png ◾Clementine face2.png Clem-campfire-food.jpg ATR Lighter.png Clem watchis Christa.png Clemwatchischrista.png clemhelpingchrista.png Christarun2.png ChristaATR5.png ClemATR1.png clemshockedbychrista.png CleminshockafterChrista's.png clementine.png Clementine on the ground.png walking dead season 2 ep 1.jpg ATR Washed Up.png ATR Clem Shivering.png Walking-Dead-S2-Dog-500x281.jpg ATR It's A Frisbee.png walking dead season 2 ep 1 part 2.png ATR Smarter Than All of Them.png ATR Clem Knife.png ATR Family Style.png ATR Nourishment.png ATR Rabid Dog.png ATR Betrayed.png ATR Clem Wandering.png Clementine eyes.png ATR On The Run.png ATR Just Being Helpful.png ATR To Safety.png myfriendandIgotattacked.png ATR Awakening.png ATR At Gunpoint.png ATR Nervous.png ATR Bite Check Up.png tofindmyfriendchrista.png ATRT Clem Bloody.png All that remains.png ATR To The Shed With You.png ATR Wait It Out.png ATR In The Shed.png ATR Clem Outside.png ATR - Clementine Window.jpg ATR Plea.png ATR Clem Lockpicking.png Clementine opens door.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Closet Check.png Clem Pinkie.jpg ATR Gonna Need More Juice.png TheWalkingDead2-2013-12-18-16-34-24-64.jpg ATR Stitches Prep.png ATR Burning.png Just how Christa showed me.png ATR Pain Fist.png ATR Struggling.png ClemWounds.jpg S2ClementineShed.png ATR Still Not Bitten.png ATR Good As New.png ATR Luke With Food.png ATR Clem Hungry.png Clem S2.jpg ATR Still Just Standing There.png ATR Clem Angry.png ATR Nick's Story.png ATR Don't Get Comfortable.png ATR Whose Baby.png ATR Blackmail.png ATR A Walk In The Woods.png ATR Then He Starts Whining.png ATR Hunting Story.png ATR Nick Shouting.png ATR Found Clearing.png ATR Dumb Idea.png You were in the woods with Christa.png The woman I was with..png "A House Divided" AHD Clem Preview.png AHD Clementine Bridge.PNG AHD Clem Suspicious.png AHD Clem Truck.png AHD Clem SN.png AHD Clem Door.png AHD Clem Kitchen.png AHD Clem PD.png AHD Clem Scouting.png AHD Clem Upstairs.png AHD Clem Angry.png AHD Clem Prisoner.png AHD Pete Preview.png AHD Preview Familiar Face.png AHD Cigarettes.png AHD Last Words.png AHD Take Care of Nick.png AHD Make a Break For It.png AHD Face The Music.png AHD Time To Run.png AHDT Clem Nick Dark.png AHD Title Screen.png AHD Clem Camera.png AHD Clem Shushing.png IamCarley.png Clementine going north.png Clementine asking about the north.png Clementine asking about seeing Christa.png AHD Kitchen Knife.png AHD Dodged A Bullet.png AHD Rebecca Becoming Endearing.png IhavetolookforChrista.png Yeah.png AHD Armed & Dangerous.png AHD Taking the Short One.png AHD Taking the Tall One.png AHD Worried On The Bridge.png AHD You Do The Talking.png haveyouseen.png ReallyClem.png Clemdisappointed.png AHD Nick Fingers.png AHD Clem Slicey.png AHD Clem Hates Treehouses.png AHD Probably.png AHD Making Observations.png AHD Clem Shock.png AHD Who Could It Be.png AHD Embrace.png AHD Welcome to the Lodge.png AHD Catching Up.png AHD Dirty Old Thing.png withChristandOmid.png ChristandI.png Christatoldme.png AHD Group Worried.png AHD Rebecca's Worried.png AHD Gonna Be A Runner.png Clemwellington1.png AHD Everything Will Be Fine.png AHD Not Trustworthy.png AHD Found the Knife.png AHD What's Going On.png AHD To The Turbine.png AHD Not Much Ammo.png AHD Clem Glock.PNG AHD Rifle Brace.png Clem over Nick's death.png AHD ACR.png AHD Clem Hiding.png AHD Bad Idea.png AHD Clem Hostage.png AHD No Decency.png AHD Hell No.png AHD Looking Good.png AHD And Then There Was One.png AHD Clem Grabbed.png "In Harm's Way" IHW Clem Butterfly.png IHW Clem Angry look.png IHW Clem Hostage.png IHW Clem NT.png IHW Clem Greenhouse.png IHW Clem Office.png IHW Clem Firepit.png IHW Clem Bruised.png IHW Clem Unhappy.png IHW Clem Glance.png IHW Clem RN.png IHW Clem CF.png IHW Clem Hardened.png IHW Clem Guts.png IHW Preview Clem.png IHW Preview Clem Protégé.png IHW Preview Clem Scared.png IHW Preview Clementine.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Death Stare.png IHW Clem Dropped.png Clementine 203.png IHW He'll Be Back.png IHW Shaking Hands.png 2014-05-14_00007.jpg IHW Look Around.png IHW Rebecca Reflecting.png 2014-05-14_00011.jpg IHW Sarah Chatting.png IHW Clem Sarah Shock.png IHW New Duds.png IHW Non-Functional.png IHW Head Pat.png IHW Incompetence.png IHW Carver & Sarah.png Sneaky Clem.png Clem vs Walker 203.png IHW Walker Stab.png IHW Arrow.png IHW Back Inside.png IHW Explaining.png IHW Mugged.png IHW Howe's 15.png IHW Wyatt 2.png IHW Carver Justifying.png 2014-05-14_00025.jpg IHW Ding.png IHW Clem about Molly.png 2014-05-13_00105.jpg IHW Going Up.png IHW Parkour.png IHW Amid The Walkies.png Commited Larcery Clem 203.png IHW Got 'Em.png IHW Compliment.png IHW Clem Separated.png 2014-05-14_00081.jpg IHW Anxious.png IHW Howe's 19.png IHW Talked To Bill.png IHW Howe's 20.png IHW Russell 2.png IHW Just One Day.png Clementine Sarita 203.png 2014-05-14_00105.jpg IHW Clem Downed.png 2014-05-15_00076.jpg IHW What Now.png IHW You Won't Have To.png IHW Relief.png IHW Kenny Hug.png Clem sabotages 203.png 2014-05-14_00148.jpg IHW No No No.png IHW Alvin Up.png 2014-05-15_00003.jpg IHW KLC.png IHW Clem Staying.png IHW I Know Who You Are.png IHW Loud Noises.png IHW Chopping Time.png IHW Slice.png Sarah disgusted.png IHW Mosquito.png IHW Sarah Extremely Upset.png IHW Defense.png IHM Clem saving Sarita kill the walker.png IHW Ready to chop.png IHW One Good Chop.png IHW Clem chopping.png IHW Sarita's fate.png IHW Sarita amputated.png IHW Clem and Sarita shock.png "Amid The Ruins" AMTR Clementine Witnessing Sarita Getting Devoured.png AmTR Clem Worried.png AmTR Trailer Clem Worried.png AMTR Clementine Worried About Kenny.png AmTR Clem PR Arrival.png AmTR Clem Kenny Convo.png AmTR Clementine Listening.PNG AmTR Trailer Clem Surprised.png AmTR Clem Sad.png AmTR Clem Trailer Park.png AmTR Clem Listening.png AmTR Clem Mad.png AmTR Clem Tired.png AmTR Clem Glance.png AmTR Trailer Clem Focused.png AmTR Clem Concerned.png AmTR Clem Weird Smile.png AmTR Clem Night.png AmTR Clementine Disgusted.png AmTR Trailer Clem Not Okay.png AmTR Clem Skeptical.png AmTR Clem Angry.png AmTR Clem Winter.png ATR2 Preview 2.png ATR2 Preview 3.png ATR2 Preview 7.png ATR2 Preview 5.png AmTR 3.PNG AmTR 8.PNG AmTR 9.PNG AmTR 17.PNG AmTR 19.PNG AmTR 21.PNG AmTR 23.PNG AmTR 28.PNG AmTR 29.PNG AmTR 31.PNG AmTR Sarita bitten.png AmTR The Bite.png AmTR Sarita and Clem looking at each other.png AmTR Sarita Frozen.png AmTR Sarita running with Kenny and Mike.png AmTR 34.PNG AmTR 35.PNG AmTR 38.PNG AmTR 46.PNG AmTR 48.PNG AmTR 51.PNG AmTR 52.PNG AmTR 54.PNG AmTR 55.PNG AmTR 60.PNG AmTR 61.PNG AmTR 65.PNG AmTR 66.PNG AmTR 78.PNG AmTR 79.PNG AmTR 83.PNG AmTR 86.PNG AmTR 89.PNG AmTR 91.PNG AmTR 104.PNG AMTR 109.PNG AmTR 114.PNG AmTR I'll Take Clem.png AmTR Rebecca's Condition.png AmTR About Jaime.png AmTR Fresh Walkers.png AmTR Driver's Licenses.png AmTR Discovery.png AmTR Sarah's.png AmTR Trailer Sarah's Glasses Found.png AmTR Never Gets Easier.png AmTR Clementine fights Walker in Trailer Park.png AmTR Trailer Clem Awl.png AmTR New Skills.png AmTR Trailer Mobile Home.png AmTR Can't Do Anything.png AmTR Clem Talking With Sarah.png AmTR Friends Make Us Strong.png AmTR Up And Over.png AmTR Holding It Down.png AmTR No Time.png AmTR Sarah Slapped.png AmTR On The Roof.png AmTR Walking Back.png AmTR Can't Forgive It.png AmTR Luke Back.png AmTR Sarah Back.png AmTR Trailer Clem Sad.png AmTR It Feels Peaceful.png AmTR I'm No Use.png AmTR Need Your Help.png AmTR Water Broke.png AmTR Luke On Watch.png AmTR Gift Shop Approach.png AmTR Jane On Bench.png AmTR Infographic.png AmTR Stranger.png AmTR Hiding.png AmTR Trailer Leg Brace.png AmTR Trailer New Character.png AmTR You Are Not Nice People.png AmTR What To Make of Her.png AmTR Solemnity.png AmTR Luke Guarding.png AmTR Luke About Mike.png AmTR Bonnie Convo.png AmTR Mike Convo.png AmTR Going With Mike and Bonnie.png AmTR Found Nothing.png AmTR Ticket Booth.png AmTR Stuck.png AmTR Bonnie Reaching.png AmTR Bonnie Grabbed.png AmTR Kicking The Door.png AmTR Bonnie Okay.png AmTR Strong Dude.png AmTR Love Me Some Raccoon.png AmTR Mike Aiming.png AmTR Not Even Tired.png AmTR It's Coming.png AmTR Fleeing.png AmTR Sarah On Deck.png AmTR Trailer Clem Aiming.png AmTR Trailer Zombies Outside.png AmTR Covering Fire.png AmTR Too Many.png AmTR That's Gonna Give.png AmTR You Have To Try.png AmTR Sarah Eaten Alive.png AmTR Maybe Stillborn.png AmTR Wanna Hold Her.png AmTR Mommy Clementine.png AmTR All By Your Lonsesome.png AmTR You Okay.png AmTR Trailer Clementine No.png AmTR Irresponsible.png AmTR Cold Day.png AmTR Pretty Cold.png AmTR Trap.png AmTR Bonnie Drawing.png AmTR Not Taking Nothing.png AmTR Tense.png AmTR Vitali.png AmTR Clem Glock.png AmTR Clem Shooting Rebecca.png "No Going Back" NGB Clem Skeptical.png NGB Clem Listening.png NGB Clem Walking.png NGB Clem Somber.png NGB Clem Firepit.png NGB Clem Happy.png NGB Clem Power Station.png NGB Clem PS Kenny Convo.png NGB Clem Looking Up.png NGB Clem Thin Ice.png NGB Clem Underwater.png NGB Clem Cold.png NGB Clem Hypothermic.png NGB Clementine OMG SMOKING!!.png NGB Clem Aiming.png NGB Clem Dream Sad.png NGB Clem Dream.png NGB Clem Truck.png NGB Clem Rest Stop.png NGB Clem Watching.png NGB Clem Before Shooting.png NGB Clem Over Kenny 1.png NGB Clem Over Kenny 2.png NGB Clem Pissed.png NGB Clem Nervous.png NGB Clem Howe's.png NGB Clem Wellington Arrival.png NGB Clem Race.png NGB Clem Approaching.png NGB Clem Outside Wellington.png NGB Clem Surprised.png NGB Clem Staying in Wellington.png NGB Clem LW.png NGB Clem Staying with Kenny.png NGB Clem Watching Kenny Leave.jpeg NGB Stay On The Ground.png NGB Crawling.png NGB Baby First.png NGB Luke's Plan.png NGB Clem & AJ.png NGB Clem's Payback.png NGB Luke Hurt.png NGB Clementine Shoots Natasha.png NGB Arvo Mourning His Dead Sister.png NGB Ignorant Kenny.png NGB Not Used To It.png NGB Come On, Jane.png NGB Rebecca's Corpse.png NGB Spotted It First.png NGB Get Out Of The Way.png NGB Clementine.png NGB Trust Him, Dont Trust Him.png NGB Think About The Baby.png NGB Aint Gonna Survive Without Food.png NGB Calm At Last.png NGB Yea Man.png NGB Moving On.png NGB About Me Leaving.png NGB My Instinct.png NGB We're All Counting On You, Clem.png NGB Something To Think About.png NGB You're My Slave, Technically.png NGB Dominant Alpha Male Bullshit.png NGB Jane and Mike Talk Some Sense Into Kenny.png NGB Should Work On That.png NGB Keep The Pressure Clementine.png NGB Gonna Fetch Some Bandages.png NGB Give Painkillers.png NGB Luke Painkillers.png NGB Fostering Each Other.png NGB Luke and Clementine.png NGB Throw Back.png NGB What'd I Miss.png NGB Clem Worries Bout Luke.png NGB Yea, Nothing Important.png NGB That's Gonna Sting.png NGB Its Gotta Get Done.png NGB Meet Alvin Junior, Clem.png NGB I'm Changing Your Bandage.png NGB I'm Glad Carver's Dead.png NGB Ta-Da!.png NGB I Got Even With Him.png NGB Dont Be A Baby, Kenny.png NGB Preparing.png NGB Cleaning The Eye.png NGB Proceed Clem.png NGB About Alvin.png NGB He'll Be Tough Just Like His Dad.png NGB New Bandages.png NGB All Done.png NGB Lets Head Out.png NGB Almost Night.png NGB Where Are We Going.png NGB Check Point.png NGB We're Not There Yet.png NGB This Guy Fucked Us.png NGB Clementine Tired.png NGB It'll Be Safer There.png NGB Today's My Birthday.png NGB Sit a While.png NGB Party Time.png NGB Kissing Stuff.png NGB I'd Come Back For You.png NGB Arvo Tied Up.png NGB Alcohol Lure.png NGB Jane Convinced.png NGB I Feel Awful.png NGB You Did What You Could.png NGB I Miss My Boy.png NGB Kenny Convinced.png NGB Someone Else Needs Help.png NGB Power Lines.png NGB Helping Kenny.png NGB Spotting The House.png NGB We're Fine.png NGB Spread Out.png NGB Arvo Running.png NGB On Thin Ice.png NGB Covering Luke.png NGB Breaking The Ice.png NGB Floating.png NGB Luke Dead.png NGB Clem Helping Luke.png NGB Just Go Back.png NGB It's Gonna Be Okay.png NGB Breaking.png NGB Under the Ice.png NGB Underwater Walker.png NGB Down to the Depths.png NGB Luke Death.png NGB Clem Grabbed.png NGB I Got You.png NGB Clem Carried.png NGB Hypothermia.png NGB Clem Tried to Help.png NGB Elbowed.png NGB Crazy Eyes.png NGB Nail File.png NGB Fireplace.png NGB Clem Eating.png NGB Zipped.png NGB What'd She Say.png NGB Gotta Get This Running.png NGB Liked You From the Start.png NGB Regrets.png NGB It's Gonna Puke.png NGB Truck Started.png NGB We're Going North.png NGB Texas.png NGB God Dammit.png NGB Go Away.png NGB I Need to Count on You.png NGB Strange Noise.png NGB Hotwiring.png NGB Witnessing Betrayal.png NGB We Gotta Get Away From Him.png NGB Handing it Over.png NGB Clem Shot.png NGB Clem Down.png NGB Fade Out.png NGB Dreamtime.png NGB Just a Bad Dream.png NGB Ben Sleeping 1.png NGB Talking With Lee.png NGB Ben Sleeping 2.png NGB Lilly Sleeping.png NGB Comfort.png NGB Get Some Sleep.png NGB Bullet Wound.png NGB You're Just Like Him.png 2014-08-26_00010.jpg NGB Step On It.png NGB Out of the Truck.png NGB Jane Fleeing.png NGB Alone in the Cold.png NGB Wandering.png NGB Clementine Blizzard & Unseeable.png NGB Clementine Snow & Gun.png NGB Blizzard.png NGB Pavillion.png NGB Into the Rest Stop.png NGB Where's AJ.png NGB No, No, No.png NGB Trust Me.png NGB Stay Out of It.png NGB Worried Jane.png NGB Silhouette.png NGB In Over Your Head.png NGB Outta My Way.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 1.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 4.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 6.png NGB A Difficult Decision.png NGB You Okay Jane.png 2014-08-26_00016.jpg NGB Thought I Wanted This.png NGB You Were Always Good for a Smile.png NGB Kenny Death.png NGB Rest Stop 1.png NGB Clem Mourning Kenny.png NGB AJ Alive.png NGB Near the Car.jpg NGB I Did it For You.png NGB You're Fucking Crazy.png NGB CJ Walking Off.png NGB Back at Howe's.png NGB Tread Carefully.png NGB Stock Room.png NGB Howe's Roof.png NGB Strangers.png NGB This Your Place.png NGB Skeptical Pair.png NGB What if I Am.png NGB Not Sure About This.png NGB Patricia Hugging Jane.png NGB Not Making it Weird.png NGB Cool Hat.png 2014-08-26_00024.jpg NGB Kenny After Fight.png NGB Flustered.png NGB Just Do It.png NGB Shoot Kenny.png NGB Sounds Like AJ.png NGB She Was Insane.png NGB Hug It Out 1.png NGB Hug It Out 2.png NGB CK Walking Off.png NGB Smoke.png NGB Drop Your Weapons.png NGB Welcome To Wellington.png NGB Just Take The Kids.png NGB What Are You Doing.png NGB You Need To Be Safe.png NGB Don't Leave.png NGB Have A Good Life.png NGB Hugging Kenny.png NGB Proud of You.png NGB Kenny's Hat.png NGB Make Him Wear It.png NGB Take Care of Alvie.png NGB I'm Gonna Leave Now.png NGB Before We Change Our Mind.png NGB Real Glad to Have Met You.png NGB Kenny Walking Off.png NGB Door Open.png NGB Goodbye Kenny.png NGB Into Wellington.png NGB Staying With Kenny.png NGB There There AJ.png 2014-08-26_00020.jpg NGB Alone With AJ.png NGB Between The Grass.png NGB Independent Girl.png NGB Stream Of Walkers.png NGB Fuck Em.png NGB Oh There's A Beautiful Walker.png NGB Luke's Momentum.png NGB Sit Down AJ.png NGB Skak Mat.png NGB Walker Guts.png NGB Bloody Clem.png NGB What Are You Doing There.png NGB Baby Rambo.png NGB BadAss.png NGB Alone With AJ.png NGB Here We Go.png NGB Clem Vs The World.png NGB Major Cliffhanger.png ((((((((((((((.jpg Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" TTB Clementine Walking.png TTB Clementine Stoic.png 20170820141405_1.jpg TTB Clementine Neutral.png TTB Clementine Glad.png TTB Clementine Angry.png ClemS3Crop.png 20170820140617_1.jpg 689689608.jpg X2ebC48.jpg Image23-265.jpg The-walking-dead-a-new-frontier-episode-1-12.png 15542396_10154154191433597_4379393163532592829_n.jpg 2016-12-21-3-600x33889.jpg Cleminhoodjh.jpg Ss+(2016-12-16+at+10.19.31).jpg twd03.jpg maxresdefaultgf.jpg maxrest563_1hjbg.jpg _sdsjkh545t.jpg image_13.jpg mqa3default.jpg hwdefault.jpg TTB Kenny Devoured.png imagedh.jpg maxresdefaued.jpg Edithdeath2.png Maxresdefaultxx.jpg Maxresdefaultf.jpg Twd31b large.jpg image65.jpg 15622058 10154154191273597 7335032544586775242 n.jpg maxr.jpg gfhf_15t.jpg 20161228132215 1hgd.jpg 20170113131747_1.jpg "Ties That Bind - Part 2" TTB Clementine Wall.png TTB Clementine Distant.png Clementine MP.png TTB Clementine Glad.png TTB Clementine Neutral.png Bz5Psbg.jpg VG874GR.jpg S1HO1jO.jpg landscape-1481545624-screenshot-2016-12-12-at-122650.png the-walking-dead_-a-new-frontier_2016122111394789.jpg 536220_screenshots_20161221174341_1.jpg 20170119024009_1-1024x576.jpg maxresdefaultxx6578.jpg maxresdef.jpg 120161223131629.jpg Walking-Dead-New-Frontier-770x433.jpg S03E02 - Clementine e AJ escondidos.png Maxresdefaultg.jpg Image27-2.jpg l6kg4rdkv3taq9l91fmq.png 2016-12-21-11.jpg maxresdefaulted.jpg "Above The Law" ATL Clementine Night.png ATL Clementine Glare.png 20170820181731_1.jpg 20170820181810_2 - Copia - Copia.jpg ATL Infiltration.png ATL Beef With David.png ATL Kicked Out.png ATL Thief.png ATL Drugs.png ATL Be More Careful.png ATL Banished.png ATL Next Moves.png ATL Quarantined.png "Thicker Than Water" TTW Clem Hospital.png TTW Clem Unsure.png TTW Clem Neutral.png TTW Clem Smile.png TTW Clem Approach.png Kenny ❤ Clementine.png TTW Lingard Dead.png TTW Clementine Street.png TTW Clementine puts Lingard down.png TTW Tanker Explosion.png TTW Group Motivation.png Screen Shot 2017-05-31 at 10.28.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-31 at 10.23.21 PM.png "From The Gallows" FTG Clem Highway.png FTG Clem Smirk.png FTG Clem Determined.png FTG Clem Concerned.png FTG Clementine Before Hair Cut.png FTG Clem Shiny.png FTG Clementine After Hair Cut.png 20170820221947_1.jpg FTG Clementine Leaves.png FTG I'm going to find you, AJ.png FTG Hugs.png Clementine kisses Gabe.PNG FTG Clem Gabe.png 20180710165357_1.jpg Season 4 "Done Running" TWD Clem S4.png ClemS4EP1.png Clem_bandaged.png Clem_with_bloody_flashlight.png Remember_AJ.png Its_rigged.png Clem_in_the_school.png Clem_trapped_in_the_school.png Clem_chair.png Clem_gets_crayon_box.png Clem_gets_pallette_knife.png Clem_sees_fu_graffitti.png Clem_hides_from_stranger_at_schoolpng.png Clem_disarms_Tenn.png Clem_disarms_Tenn_2.png Hunting Area DR.PNG Clem_kills_walker_brodie.png Marion_points_gun_at_clem.png DR Clementine Offended.png DR Clementine Pleased.png DR Clementine Office.png DR Clementine Smiling.png DR Clementine Pensive.png DR Clementine Bandaged.png "Suffer The Children" STC Clem 1.png STC Clem 2.png STC Clem 3.png STC Clem 4.png STC Clem 5.png STC Clem 6.png STC Clem 7.png STC Clem 8.png STC Clem 9.png STC Clem 10.png STC Clem 11.png STC Clem 12.png STC Clem 13.png Clementine and Alvin Jr STC.jpg BT James' Camp 1.png STC abel falls.png EBStSTC.png Rosie-Attacking-Abel.jpg Clementine STC.jpg Clem kisses Louis.jpg "Broken Toys" BT Clem Smiling 1.png TWD Broken Toys (1).jpg TWD Broken Toys (2).jpg TWD Broken Toys (3).jpg TWD Broken Toys (4).jpg TWD Broken Toys (5).jpg TWD Broken Toys (6).jpg TWD Broken Toys (7).jpg TWD Broken Toys (8).jpg TWD Broken Toys (11).jpg 20190115185146 1.jpg 20190115185327 1.jpg BT Michael Stabbed 1.png The-walking-dead-ep-3-flashback-clem-lee-729x410.jpg.optimal.jpg The Walking Dead The Final Season 2019-04-11 21-59-23.png Clem kisses Louis before the big mission.jpg|Clementine kisses Louis before the rescue mission AJClemLouisGuts.png "Take Us Back" TUB Clementine Best Smile.png Clem Boat 404 Screenshot.jpg the-walking-dead-clementine.jpg clems4e4bitten.jpg the-walking-dead-clementine (2).jpg Gotcha.jpg Miscellaneous Clementine_Concept.jpg Walking2.jpg Clementine1.jpg VG Characters.png Thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg Walking dead tell-tales-games.jpg the-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg Clementine Walker.jpg A New Day.png No Time Left.png TWD GOTY Edition.png WDG S2 Vertical Cover.png WDS2 KeyArt Logo.png AHD Promo 1.png IHW Promo 1.png AmTR Promo 1.png AmTR Promo Banner.png NGB Promo 1.png TTG TWD All That Remains.png S2ClementinePhoto.png S2ClementineCampfire.png S2 Clem Dinner Table.png AHD Pre Release 1.png AHD Pre-Release 2.png AHD Pre-Release 3.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Pre-Release 4.png AmTR Pre-Release 1.png AmTR Pre-Release 2.png AmTR Pre-Release 3.png NGB Pre-Release 1.png ATR Home Screen.png IHW Home Screen.png IHW Start Episode 3 Thumbnail.png Amid TR Home Screen.png S1 Clementine 3D Model V1.jpg S1 Clementine 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V1.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V3.jpg 80edee6449a3e4dcb1848e8146e3c433bd16dbe3.jpg the-walking-dead-a-new-frontier-e3-announcement-trailer.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 2.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 1.jpg ClemS3.png IMG_0570.JPG 3098051-wd3-box.jpg TWD3-Art111-850x560.jpg Screen Shot 2016-12-09 at 11.20.59 PM.png 0y1qgZq.jpg X2ebC48.jpg 15542396 10154154191433597 4379393163532592829 n.jpg ss+(2016-12-16+at+10.19.31).jpg 15622058_10154154191273597_7335032544586775242_n.jpg Bz5Psbg.jpg VG874GR.jpg TWD_new_frontier5_0.jpg the-walking-dead-a-new-frontier-wpisode-3-1.jpg Ep4s03.png Clementine Seasson 4 promotion.png S4 Clem Miscellaneous.png Clementinewithajseaon4.jpg TelltaleGames TWD Season4.jpg Twdmaskedsurvivor.png CLEMENTINE BIG VECTOR.png|Clementine, BIG VECTOR POSES GRAY BACKGROUND.jpg|POSE Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries